plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Vortex: New Deinland
NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO BE ADDED, ADD YOUR CHARACTERS YOURSELF. Red Vortex: New Deinland, or just simply The Red Vortex, is a roleplay made by Professor Tiyak. Its technics involve taking place on Flusion today, in the very much likely, post-apocalyptic future. It may be a puzzle game, by solving mysteries and beating the living sh*t out of bad guys, but trust me, it's way more darker than that. =Seasons= Season 1: Patame Plaza, Turducken Episode 1: The Big Rip It was a nice day outside, until a small crack in time appeared, Boot-leg Primal Pea, shocked by this, started to observe it more incase it'd worsen, later, it did, and in other universes, nobody noticed it, then eventually BL P.P decided to jump in to it trying to close it, but failure happened, as he made the crack bigger, and was trapped inside the Future of Flusion, which he considered a vortex, Geomatry came and attempted to close it by shooting shape projectiles at it, but with failure, eventually the Inklings get sucked inside, and so did Geomatry and others. Boot-leg Primal Pea, wondering where everyone is coming from, randomly decides to fight sans, and barely avoiding death by erasement, and decides to not fight sans, and instead focus on where they were.Boogywoogums didn't care and attacked sans anyways, and nearly BL PP. After getting tired of it , BL PP decided to wander off and find a way home himself... before encountering Calcium Heads, after one attempts to attack him, the others get scared, before attacking the swarm that came after him... then suddenly he fell unconcious as a mysterious figure turned his SOUL BLUE and the other figure sent him to the start. Episode 2: Fish out of Luck Inside the Hypotenuse, ShiiE and EmuJi had a problem after the depopulation of a small part of a random city (or a town) caused by Boot-leg Primal Pea v4 (pretend this is BLPP's full name). As they were progressing through the incident, a rabbit (possibly named Usagi Mashibani) distracts them shortly with cookies. So Party Rose #3, Party Rose #5, NiruFissha赤の男 and Zenobia海ギャル were distracted by Portal Planto and BLCSD into just an RPG fight (like Final Fantasy or some sh*t). They (by they, i mean BLCSD and Planto) gave up, and joined their party. Then BLCSD got hot dogs... Yeah, that's it. Episode 3: Dekromat's Deadly Daycare ShiiE and EmuJi were shocked by the moment the incident was finally solved, as the incident— again— was caused by BLPP. ShiiE then orders Usagi and Touta to send BLPP into a large building (possibly a daycare) where he had to spend the rest of the time with actively, cute, stuffed, and dangrous rabbits who control terrifying mechs whenever they are into a battle. Will BLPP save his own life from the abusive Lieutenant Dekromattica of the daycare (and also the peeps bunny things i guess). So at that time, a pink peep named Pyongyang, helped him get out and into the group, but was shot out by DoomVile, and the group will still remember him by now. 'BIRTHDAY SPECIAL:' The Portuguese Man o' War Incident Episode Premiere: Now premiering... A inreputated spirit was infamous for the most controversial and tragic event in Flusion: the Portuguese Man o' War Incident. It took place in late 2027 when the spirit has been viral for many decades. It all begins with a single touch, of a hallway security camera. The camera caught what it was caught, terrified the secretary when watching the cameras. Okay, I'll get to the part. The spirit, classified as Ducky or Auraduck by many people, was walking down the hallway towards the boys bathroom. About 5 minutes later, a language arts teacher, classified as Giddy or God by people also, attempted to walk up to Ducky. However, the results are very contagious and disturbing, but whatever. After Ducky was walking by, Giddy slammed him against the wall and picks him up by his face/skull. Ducky became very upset at this, and started calling for help. Giddy bragged to Ducky, that he said that Ducky was on the bathroom for too long. Giddy then squeezes his face. This "crush" of his hand on Ducky's face released his revenancingly... revenge. Of course. Ducky then lets himself go, and quickly transforms into a tall figure with the same clothes, and his bottom turned into pants and shoes. Or leggings. This made Giddy very shocked of this shadowy Ducky thing. He attempts to run away from him, but fails, as Ducky immediately bites him, revealing that he's maybe a bōrei (romanji for revenant) like Nagasaki. The purpose on that instantly made Giddy collapse after the bite. After many years, the spirit itself, watched everything he saw in the last 30 years until he was banished in a brontogen tomb in 2059 due to major controversy on his own incident. Will the group find the tomb to either keep it or resurrect the spirit beyond their doom? CANCELLED Episode 5: ??? TBA UNDER CONSTRUCTION Characters Professor Tiyak List is coming soon MegaVile2004 * BLCSD * Portal Planto * BL Primal Pea (S1 Ep1-Ep3 only) * BL Electric Blueberry (Appears on 2nd Season) * BL Cactus (Appears on 2nd Season) * MegaVile (appears on the first episode of the final season) * Drone Flower (appears on 3rd Season) * Darkwater (Appears on 3rd Season) * DoomVile (Appears on last season, last episode...) SODOR * boogywoogums * geomatry * fractions * oliver 'Chillpeashooter' *Sonya *Billyhatcherfan *Krenku *Mr. Hueson *Dr. Doofus *Steve The Sniper 'MORE NOTES!' Promotional Art *Not true, the red tentacle guy below the Calcium Exo doesn't support the bad side. He only appears as a cameo. RP *Somehow, this wiki's consistantly activity is dead. Please stand by when anyone on this wiki wants to register into this RP, if you are, then go ahead. No permission is signed. Rules *Those who join, or already registered, shall not be overpowered (e.g.: using smart tactics). It's okay if it's a joke, just don't do the real one. Please. *In order to participate, this RP series does NOT require rolejumping. It would distract someone, or also known as criticism. 2 rules at once, nice... *I don't care if you add Non-PvZ to this one. *Any threat of criticism, rolejumping, and tactical emotions you see, please report the problem in my message wall. If a minor of major problem has done 3 times, the victim will be banned for a straight 12 hours from the RP. If repeated 3 more times, the ban will be increased to 24 hours. But if you repeat this 10 times, it will be a permanent ban. *As noticed, please be advised as if you reached the season finale of any, you get to fight a Calcium. There are 15 Calciumi to be defeated. Good luck on that one and have fun! *Okay, fine... You can participate in these Undertale battles but they only run twice in each season. There you go. Category:Roleplays Category:Red Vortex: New Deinland